The present invention relates to an arrangement for changing the direction or course of travel of webs of material, such as paper webs. Two turning bars are located on each of two levels. The two turning bars on each level have axes that intersect.
A turning bar arrangement is disclosed in FR-PS 788 970, wherein two turning bars are arranged at right angles on one level. It is intended by this arrangement to reverse a running paper web by 180xc2x0 in order to be able to set a lateral register.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,487 shows a device for changing the course or direction of travel of paper webs by turning bars. To this end, respectively two turning bars are arranged in a triangular shape, and their common tip points in the same direction.
The object of the present invention is based on providing a device for changing the direction of travel or course of webs of material.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing two turning bars located on each of an upper and a lower level. The longitudinal axes of the two turning bars on each level enclose an angle and intersect at a point and form a tip. These tips or points of intersection are oriented in opposite directions on the two levels.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a change in the course or travel direction of webs of material, for example paper webs, such as a preprogrammable changing of their path, and the presetting of the position of the turning rods involved, becomes possible by the device in accordance with the present invention. Moreover, it is possible, for example, to approach the turning bars of the device selectively from above, from below, from the right or the left, i.e. from all sides. For this, one turning device is required for a change in the paper web direction by 90xc2x0, and two turning devices arranged one above the other are required for a change in the paper web position, i.e. a change, for example, from the so-called drive side or side II of the press to the so-called service side or side I of the press. xe2x80x9cTippingxe2x80x9d of the paper webs by utilization of a known, so-called bay window device, is also possible. Since there is no more need to relocate a turning bar, its elaborate adjustment is moreover omitted. The turning bar arrangement requires little structural space, so that the structural height for the turning cover can be reduced.